La Vie Fonce Comme Le Vent
'''La Vie Fonce Comme Le Vent (Life is a Runway '' en version originale) est une chanson court-métrage basée sur le film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks et qui mène vers le troisième film prévu en automne 2015, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. La chanson et la vidéo ont été postées sur la chaîne YouTube Hasbro Studios Shorts le 1 avril 2015 pour finalement être remise le 3 avril 2015 en même temps que ''Hier n'est pas Aujourd'hui et L'Amitié Nous Soutiendra Des Années; la page Facebook My Little Pony de Hasbro l'a ajoutée le 21 avril 2015, et la chaîne sur Youtube, le 20 mai 2015 a posté la version Sing-Along. La vidéo comporte les apparitions de Bulk Biceps, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Roseluck, Cheerilee, Amethyst Star et Derpy. Chacun de ces personnages, à l'exception de Derpy et Bulk Biceps, possèdent une poupée à son effigie. Elle inclut aussi les silhouettes de nombreux personnages comme Flash Sentry. Synopsis Rarity est dans son atelier où elle travaille à la conception de nouveaux vêtements à la mode. Dans un plan fantaisiste, elle se pavane dans la rue parée de son costume de scène et métamorphose Derpy, Cheerilee, Lyra Heartstrings et Sweetie Drops en mannequins pour un défilé de mode. Dans la séquence suivante, elles défilent sur un podium, éclairées par des flashs et des projecteurs. La vidéo s'achève lorsqu'elle finit de coudre ses tenues et qu'elle les expose dans sa boutique. Paroles ::Écoute bien car c'est important ::J'te l'dis ::La vie fonce comme le vent ::Montre-nous qui tu es, il est temps ::Oh ! Quel éclat ! ::Oh ! Quel éclat ! ::La vie fonce comme le vent et moi j'en fais tout autant ::Quand on le veut vraiment, elle est tellement belle ! ::L'allure est un bon départ, le coeur, c'est le miroir ! ::C'est pas superficiel, moi je trouve que c'est essentiel ! :: ::La vie fonce comme le vent ! ::Tu métamorphoses selon tes envies ! ::Avec de l'amour et un peu de fantaisie ! ::Quelques accessoires affirmeront ton style ! ::Reste toi-même, tout le monde sera épanoui ! ::Tu métamorphoses selon tes envies ! ::Avec de l'amour et un peu de fantaisie ! ::Quelques accessoires affirmeront ton style ! ::Reste toi-même, tout le monde sera épanoui ! ::La vie fonce comme le vent... ::Tu vas voir comme c'est important ::J'te l'dis ::La vie fonce comme le vent ::Montre-nous qui tu es, il est temps ! ::Oh ! Quel éclat ! ::Oh ! Quel éclat ! ::Oh ! Quel éclat ! ::Oh ! Quel éclat ! ::Oh, quel éclat. }} Paroles originales ::Listen, here's what it's all about ::I tell you, life is a runway ::Time to bring what's on the inside out ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Life is a runway ::When you see it my way ::Take all the good inside ::Make it beautiful ::Fashion is a way to start ::Showing what's in your heart ::Call it superficial ::I call it irrefutable ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Oh-oh, oh wha-oh ::Life is a runway ::You can be the girl ::That you want to be ::With a little love ::And some accessories ::Don't be scared to show you have ::Personal style ::Just go do your thing ::You'll make everyone smile ::You can be the girl ::That you want to be ::With a little love ::And some accessories ::Don't be scared to show you have ::Personal style ::Just go do your thing ::You'll make everyone smile ::Life is a runway ::I'll show you what it's all about ::I tell you, life is a runway ::Time to bring what's on the inside out ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light ::Into the light }} Catégorie:Courts-métrages